Realization
by XxsharpeifanxX
Summary: AU; How Ellie realizes that maybe the one person closest to you is the one person you need


Ellie Harrison and Will Wagner had been friends since they were kids. Their moms are best friends. They never miss any special occasion in each other's life. Ellie and Will went to Kindergarten, Elementary, Middle School and currently in High School together.

They went through everything together. When Will won't get something about their lesson in school, Ellie would teach him. Whenever Will would court a girl, Ellie would give her the best advice she could give. When someone would court Ellie, Will would give him a hard time. They looked out for each other. They were more of brothers and sisters.

One day, a guy named Matt started to go out with Ellie – with Will's consent of course. They started dating which left Will feeling left behind. From that moment on, Will would just go to the Coffee Place in his own. It was quite unusual to him since it was where they go every other afternoon. He would always order Café au Lait while Ellie would order a Cappuccino. Those afternoons were his happiest.

"Want to go to the Coffee Place?" Ellie offered, standing beside Will's locker.

"I do but are you free?" Will hesitated. He placed his History book in his bag as we was planning on doing his project early – something that he doesn't normally do.

"I am," Ellie looked down. "I broke up with Matt."

"Oh," Will sighed, more of a relief. He thought that now, they would be able to spend some time together. He has to admit, he missed Ellie. "Why? He seemed like a nice guy. Did he do something to you?"

Ellie laughed. "No, big brother," she said. "He didn't do anything to me. I realized that he's not my kind of guy."

"Good to hear that," Will said unconsciously.

Ellie was shocked. "What's good to hear?" she asked.

That was when Will realized what he just said. In his mind, it was good to hear that Matt's not Ellie's ideal guy but he blurted out something different. "Did he cheat on you?" he lied.

"He would never cheat on me," Ellie glared on Will. "Not like you do."

"Hey!" Will yelled as Ellie ran towards his car. "I never cheated on girls."

He caught up to her. "I know," she agreed. "That's why I need to meet your twin now so that I can have a perfect boyfriend."

Hearing those words made Will happy. He didn't think that Ellie thought of him as a perfect boyfriend.

"I never understand those girls who dumped you," Ellie said. "They should be lucky my big brother's asking them out. You're perfect for girls."

"Can we not talk about girls now?" Will said as he started the car. He doesn't like talking whenever he's driving. He would rather listen to the radio.

Will turned the radio on and "Listen to your heart" by Roxette was playing. They both loved the song and sang with it until the song ended. After the song, they both looked at each other and didn't say anything. There was an uncomfortable silence except for the song playing. They arrived at the Coffee Place and sat in a table.

"I've never been here since," Ellie thought for a while, "six weeks."

A waiter came and took their orders. As usual, Ellie ordered Cappuccino and Will ordered Café au Lait.

"You never bought Matt here?" Will asked.

"No," Ellie explained. "We would go to Starbucks or something if we wanted coffee."

"Rich kids," Will mumbled.

Ellie sighed, "Tell me about it." She thought for a while. "Wait, Matt's not that rich."

"How should I know?" Will asked.

The waiter came with their orders.

"So what have you been doing?" Ellie asked."

"Nothing important, just school and football." Will said.

Amy took a sip from her Cappuccino when a guy came in. He was tall, almost bald and was wearing a red checked shirt with black pants. Will saw him and snorted.

"He looks a lumberjack," he joked.

"Shut up, Will," Will said. "That's Glen Jacobs and I know him from my Gym class. He's a good guy so stop laughing at him."

"Whatever you say Ellie," Will said, finishing his Café au Lait. "We better get going. I still got to do my History project."

"Well it makes me happy that you now have the initiative to do your work early and not wait for me to help you do it," Ellie said proudly.

As they walk out of the Coffee Place, Will noticed that Glen was glaring at Ellie. Will didn't notice anything at all and Will decided not to say anything to her.

The ride towards Ellie's house was the usual "The only thing I want to hear is the radio" ride home. They arrived at her empty house. Will was not at all surprised. His parents are also busy at work.

"Want something to eat?" Ellie offered.

Will stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen with Ellie who was looking in the refrigerator. "What do you have in there?"

Ellie continued to look around. "Nothing special whatsoever. Just a couple of jams – " she was cut off by the ringing of her phone. "Hello. Yes? This Saturday? Ummm… I guess so. Yes, that's a yes. See you too," she hung up the phone. "Guess who that was."

"Some retard?" Will said, more of a question as he took the raspberry jam out of the refrigerator.

"No," Ellie let out a small laugh. "That was Glen Jacobs and he has an extra ticket to Romeo and Juliet this Saturday. He kind of asked me on a date."

Will dropped the bread knife he was using to spread the raspberry jam. As soon as it all sunk into him, he started laughing so hard. Ellie glared at the man in front of her who is laughing so hard. "Why are you laughing?"

Will didn't answer the question. He kept on laughing and laughing until he was starting to lose his breath.

"Damn it, Will," Ellie said, still glaring at him. "What's so funny?"

Will tried his best to stop laughing. "That lumberjack and you're asking me why I'm laughing? Not to mention Romeo and Juliet," he cleared his throat. "Oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; and I'll no longer be a Capulet," he stopped to find Ellie laughing. "Look who's laughing."

"There is no way you're going to audition for Juliet's part," Ellie said in between laughs.

Will gave her a surprised look. "There's no way I'm gonna act in front of a crowd. There's no way I'm gonna be in a theatre."

"Why were you laughing again, Wagner?" Ellie asked.

"Excuse me?" Will didn't actually hear her because he was pre-occupied with the spreading of the raspberry jam.

"Why did you laugh so hard when I told you that Glen asked me out?" Ellie asked again.

"It's just that – "he thought for a while, "he's Glen Jacobs for God's sake! It's just – " he thought again, "it's kind of weird and freaky."

"Well I think he's a nice guy," Ellie said proudly, making Will almost threw up the bite he just took. She looked at him seriously. "You're not going to 'stop' me right?"

"Of course I'm not!" Will blurted out with his mouth full. "You're a big girl. You can take care of yourself."

"That makes me feel like you don't care for me," Ellie said. "You know that hurts," she faked a knife being stabbed in her heart.

"I care for you," Will smiled. "I just don't want you to feel like I'm the big brother you never had." Deep inside, he does care for her. Not just as a big brother and a friend but more than that. He loved Ellie. He realized that when she started dating Matt. He just doesn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Thanks," she hugged him. "Don't worry; I'll let you know if he's planning on bringing me to hell or something."

Weeks and months went by. Glen and Ellie were going strong and once again, Will was left behind the winds. Will thought that after her break-up with Matt, they would be able to have more time together just like before. With this, Will became more focused in his studies and football. He would often come home and just sleep because of a long day, mostly because of football.

One night, Will was about to go to sleep. His eyes were already closed when his cell phone rang.

This better be important, he thought as he picked up his cell phone. "Hello?" he heard a woman sniffing on the other line. He quickly looked at his cell phone and was surprised to see that it was Ellie who was calling him. "Ellie? What's wrong?"

"He… He broke up with me," she said in between sniffs.

"Glen?" he asked, feeling happy for himself but at the same time, sad for Ellie.

"Yes. That freak broke up with me because he thought I'm not gonna make the cut. Excuse me? Who does he think he is? I'm the one who leaves guys, guys don't leave me," Ellie continuously said. She took a deep breath. "Can you come see me right now? I mean, at the park or something."

Will beat. Things I do for the girl I love, he thought. "Sure."

Will arrived at the park and found Ellie on the swing.

"Thanks for coming," Ellie greeted. "I just don't know who to talk to right now. I feel so bad."

"Hey," Will smiled at her. "Don't mind that moron. You can always get revenge on him."

Ellie's eyes widened. "Revenge?"

"Okay that didn't go so well," Will said. "You know it hurts a man to see his ex-girlfriend with another guy so quickly. Like with a snap, his ex got another man," he snapped his fingers with the word "snap".

Ellie raised an eyebrow. "Like I could find someone with a snap," she also snapped with the word "snap".

They remained quiet for a moment. Will realized that his idea wasn't at all good.

"You still good with the get-a-guy-with-a-snap thing?" Ellie broke up the silence. They used to never have any awkward pauses before.

"What's on your silly mind Ellie?" Will asked, feeling suspicious.

"I was thinking of you could do me a little favor," Ellie now had the silly look on her face.

Will sighed. "It's not like I could do anything about it. We're partners in crime, remember? What is it?"

Ellie looked down. "I was thinking if you could be the guy-I-got-with-a-snap…"

No, I want to be the for-real-guy, he said in his mind. "I guess so."

Will jumped out of the swing. "Oh, Will, I love you," she kissed his cheek.

Will quickly wiped his cheek, feeling disgusted on what she just did. "Back off, Ellie."

Ellie pouted like a little girl. "Oh come on, we have to act like a couple if we want Glen to think that we're a couple."

Will stood up from the swing. "Well in that case," he extended his arm, "may I escort you back to your house, pretty lady?"

Ellie was shocked to hear the words "pretty lady". "Damn it, Will, you know I hate it when you call me pretty lady."

Will laughed at her. "Sorry Ellie," he took her hand and started walking towards Ellie's house.

The walk back to her house was not a silent one. They were simply making fun of Glen and talking about how they would appear in the public as a couple. They stopped when they were in front of Ellie's house.

Will looked at Ellie seriously. "Parting is such a sweet sorrow. That I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."

Will laughed at this. "You are NOT gonna audition for Romeo's part."

"I was just trying to make you laugh," Will laughed too.

"Well you did," Ellie smiled. "Thanks for everything. Good night. Sweet Dreams," she winked at him. Immediately, Ellie hurried up her porch.

"This is so not gonna work out of you won't stop acting like that," Will called out.

"I was just trying to be sweet," Ellie gave him a flying kiss.

"I'm out of here," Will started to walk towards his house, waving at Ellie.

Ellie laughed until she was inside. She was greeted by her mother who was holding a wooden ladle.

"Who was that?" her mother asked.

"It was Will," she answered.

"You know I would be very happy if you two could just be together," her mom said. "I really don't like those two boys that you dated."

"Sure mom," Will rolled her eyes. "Maybe one of these days, you dream will come true." That Night Ellie went to bed thinking about how luck she was to have Will as a friend.

"Hey babe!" Ellie gasped at those words. She almost dropped her books.

Who the hell would call me like – she realized what just happened the night before. She turned around to see Will. "Just for the record, it makes me feel creepy when you call me 'babe'."

Will placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have to act like a couple, remember?"

Ellie wrapped her arms on his waist. "Of course, I remember." She kissed him on the cheek and went away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Will called out.

Ellie kept on walking. She didn't even bother to turn around when she answered his question. "To the library."

Will caught up with her. "What the hell are you going to do at the library?"

Ellie elbowed him while walking. "Don't you 'the heck' me."

Will kept on walking with her. "I'll come with you."

Ellie held his hand and laced it with hers. Towards the library, their hands kept on being entangled with each other. Will liked the idea but Ellie still thinks that this was all part of their little revenge on Glen.

When they arrived at the library, Will quickly sat on one of the chairs in an empty table. Ellie didn't sit. She browsed through the books and got one. Not speaking a word, she sat down quietly in front of Will. Will just stared at her. He didn't go to the library to study or anything. He just wants to be with Ellie. He sat there; staring at her while she scanned through the book that she got. He watched as Ellie's lips softly move with the words that she was reading.

Ellie noticed that Will was staring at her so she gave him a stern look. "I might melt with that look. Stop it."

Will let a snort – for him at least. The librarian noticed him. "Shhh," the other students also noticed.

Ellie smiled and stood up. Apparently, she didn't find the information she was looking for. Will went with her after all the attention that was given to him. He just stayed behind Ellie as she was browsing through the books.

Ellie turned around to face him. "Will you help me carry some books back to the table?"

Will had a disgusted look on his face. "Those are old books, Ellie. What if I get allergies just for carrying those?"

Ellie pouted. "Come on. These aren't heavy."

"Then you can carry them yourself," Will said.

Ellie turned away and started pulling out books. "I cannot believe you. What kind of boyfriend are you? You won't even help your girlfriend to carry a bunch of freaking books."

Before Ellie could even take one step, Will grabbed all the books from her. "Lead the way. I might get lost in this freaking library."

Ellie smirked. "Don't you 'freaking library' the library."

"You started it," Will barked back.

They both went back to the table and Ellie continued to scan the books. Will stared at her again. This time, even though Ellie noticed Will staring at her, she didn't pay any attention. She somewhat enjoyed the way Will was staring at her.

After a few hours like that, Ellie finally decided to go home.

"You might want to try the internet," Will suggested.

"I could've done that a long time ago," Ellie started, "but I think the idea of you coming with me to the library was a good thing."

"What?" Will was confused.

"I cannot believe I got you into the library," Ellie said, half laughing.

"What the heck?" Will was more confused.

Ellie stopped to face him. "First of all, don't you 'the heck me. Next, I wanted to spend some time with you so I decided to go to the library. I kind of figured out that you would go with me so…" her voice trailed off.

Will just placed an arm around her shoulder. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Ellie shrugged. "Uhm, okay."

They walked towards Ellie's house and they were incredibly quiet. Ellie wasn't at all comfortable with Will. She was starting to feel something that she was afraid to feel. She was thinking of a topic so that they could talk. She was actually about to break the silence when she saw Glen.

"Act sweet," Ellie was panicking.

"What?" Will asked. Then, he looked around and saw Glen. "How?"

"I don't know," Ellie was panicking even more.

Gathering all his strength, he turned Ellie to face him and kissed her on the lips. When their lips touched, everything seems to have stopped. They didn't even notice Glen pass by and Glen could care less about his ex-girlfriend.

Ellie pulled back, opening her eyes. She looked into Will's eyes and she saw the thing that she was afraid of. She can feel it and now she can see it. Will loves her – not as a sister but love, as in love. She stepped back, looking down; she started to run as fast as she could towards her house. Will stood frozen on the sidewalk. Having just realized what happened, he ran towards Ellie's direction. He tried to catch up but his legs were wobbly because of what just happened. "Ellie!" he called out when he almost caught up with her. He tried his best but he was met by a loud bang on the front door.

"Go away!" Ellie shouted. "I thought you were my friend, my best friend…" Her voice trailed off. "My big brother."

Will broke down on his knees with those words. Those were the words he was afraid to hear and now, he heard it. He barely noticed that tears were falling down his eyes. He sadly walked away, not even turning back. That walk towards his house was the longest one he took, even longer than when he found out that Ellie already has a boyfriend.

He went straight to his room. Not even minding his mother who called him down for dinner. He picked up his guitar, assuming that playing music would make him feel better. He realized that nothing in this world would make him feel better, nothing except Ellie's forgiveness.

Not knowing what to do, he picked up his mp3 player and listened to some songs.

_A hundred days had made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand miles had made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles had separate_

_They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me_

Will broke down into tears when he heard the song. He really is there without his best friend, younger sister and most of all, the only girl he loved. He went to his computer and logged on to his IM. Surprised, he saw Ellie logged on but quickly signed out.

RaTedReDgE: Ellie, I know you're there. I'm sorry…

RaTedReDgE: I understand why you don't want to talk to me, I've been a jerk.

After a few minutes…

PRincEssEllie: Yes you were now be quite. I don't want to talk to you.

RaTedReDgE: You're really mad, aren't you?

PRincEssEllie: Yes, I am. Now leave me alone.

RaTedReDgE: I'm sorry I kissed you…

PRincEssEllie: I'm not mad about the kiss, I'm mad because you took advantage of the situation.

RaTedReDgE: (Sigh) I guess love makes someone do something he'll regret.

PRincEssEllie: Love?

RaTedReDgE: Yes, I'm sorry.

After some time…

RaTedReDgE: Ellie, are you still there?

PRincEssEllie: Yes.

RaTedReDgE: Will you forgive me?

PRincEssEllie: I'll think about it

RaTedReDgE: Please think about it now.

PRincEssEllie: Uhmmm… Okay, I forgive you.

RaTedReDgE: I'm sorry again.

PRincEssEllie: Well, I was freaked out but I'm okay now.

RaTedReDgE: Maybe we can start over.

PRincEssEllie: With what?

RaTedReDgE: With everything. I've told you I love you, do I have a chance?

PRincEssEllie: Well, I know you're more decent than the other guys; you've helped me through a lot of things since we were in diapers.

RaTedReDgE: Was that a "yes"?

PRincEssEllie: Absolutely.

That night after signing off her IM, Ellie realized that sometimes the person in front of you is really you soul mate.


End file.
